I Hate You, I Love You
by OhNoSpaghettiOs
Summary: Staubrey One Shot.


**This is a Staubrey Onshot. It's based off the song I Hate You I Love You although I took some parts out to relate to the story more.**

 **Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :)**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

Aubrey -

'I still don't know why I'm talking to you alt-girl' I sigh after having a heart to heart with the one and only Beca Mitchell.

'Because I was in the same position as you before telling Chloe I liked her. I came to you because you're her bestfriend and you're here because Stacie is my best friend' she explains.

'The only difference is Beca, Chloe liked you back. There's no chance Stacie is even interested in me, she's always with/talking to CR and they both look interested in each other' I can't help but realise I have feelings for Stacie, she's the complete opposite to who I am but I feel a connection to her, a stronger connection than with Chloe and I've known her since I was 2.

'Wow, you don't know do you?' Beca looks at me questionably.

'Know what?'

She lets out a breathy laugh as she leans back against the head board of her bed.

'Spill Mitchell'

'CR is with Denise, remember she dropped out second year' she's sounds excited to know this.

'So what's up with CR and Stacie?'

'Seriously Aubrey, Stacie is the biggest flirt going and CR loves to string her along'

'So what now? Tell her? Avoid her? What do I do Beca?'

She sat back up head in the palm of her hand thinking of the next step to either tell Stacie or keep it all to myself and the silence is killing me.

'Tell her' she concludes her thoughts

'What? Wait you're serious' she really wants me to do this huh.

'I didn't think Chloe liked me back until I told her'

'Was is scary?'

'What telling Chloe?' I nod in response 'well yeah but sometimes you need to get past the point of fear to get what you want ... you're scared aren't you?'

'Yes, I hate her but I love her' Beca turns to look at me confused 'I hate her because I love her okay. Like, I can't put anyone above her and I have a bad feeling I'll never be the person she wants'

'Only time will tell, I say tell her and I know how we're going to get it done'

The next 20 minutes are sat planning the night and how everything was going to pan out, agreeing to allow Chloe to know what's going on so she can help out.

I guess tonight will be the night I tell Stacie.

—

*Bella's Group Chat - 4pm*

Beca - hey girls, who's up for a last minute Bella's reunion?

Chloe - I finish work soon babe, I'll be there.

CR - if there's alcohol and you girls, We'll be there.

Fat Amy - I'll bring my fat ass down to make your nights better.

Stacie - where at beca? If CR's going I'll be there.

CR - never miss a chance to hang out with you Stace.

Stacie - as always CR.

Beca - Intense the club/karaoke bar, 2 miles from Barden. 10pm!

Aubrey - I'll be there.

Jessica - Me and Ash will be there.

Lily - I'll be behind the bar.

Emily - I'm included in this right?

Beca - yes legacy, you're in.

Emily - aca-awesome, I'll see you guys then.

*Aubrey & Beca chat - 9pm*

Beca - you've got a hour Aubrey, everything is ready.

Aubrey - honestly beca, how did you do this. I've tried on seven outfits and i still can't pick one.

Beca - *picture attached* wear this Aubrey, it's elegant, beautiful and it's you. Don't ask how I got the picture.

Aubrey - I know you said not to ask but how?

Beca - one word... Chloe

Aubrey - got it!

Beca - you've got this Aubrey, I'll be there with you.

*At Intense*

Aubrey -

'Beca she's still not here yet' I'm pacing slightly and a few of the girls have noticed but my given reason is just stress which isn't exactly lying.

'She'll be here Aubrey, stop your worrying'

Just that moment the girl start cheering because Stacie, CR and Denise finally walk in, being the last ones there we all head to the bar to grab a drink and locate an open table for us all to fit.

'So why here beca?' Stacie questions as we rarely come to this club unless she's DJing or the other clubs are boring.

'Well we haven't all been together for a while with jobs and lives, and we always came here when we were at Barden' she explain trying to not give away the real reason why we're here.

'It's Like our place' Chloe finishes while leaning to kiss beca on the cheek and reaching for her hand on the table.

'So karaoke is on, who's going up this time?' Ashley asks as one of us is always forced to go up.

'Aubrey and Beca should go up' Chloe confirms, this being part of our plan.

'What?' Beca asks, acting as if she doesn't know why.

'You two started knowing each other by hating each other and you've come so far, became friends so I feel like you should both go up'

'I agree, beca and Aubrey go up this time' fat amy interjects probably thankful that she's not been volunteered.

'You up for it Posen?' Beca's looking to me now.

'Do I have a choice alt-girl' I give a small smile.

'There you go, I'll go put your names down and pick a song for you' Chloe says, rising to her feet and walking over to the DJ. Beca following her with her eyes and checking her out.

15 minutes later of conversation goes by and some really bad karaoke and it's nearly time.

'You're up next babe' Chloe kisses Beca's hand and nods her head to the stage signalling that we should go stand by it.

'Ready?' Beca asks once we're stage side.

'As I'll ever be'

'The next song will be a duet with Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen singing I Hate You, I Love You.' The DJ announces.

We both walk on stage and take a mic each and beca nods to me to say my 'pre planned' speech that I never wrote.

'So this song is dedicated to one particular person who for a while now I've grown to like... a lot and she's one of my close friends and although I try to show my interest I feel like it's not returned so I'm here today to try and change that' I stand centre stage, beca to my left.

'Stacie that's you girl' beca whispers through her mic getting stacie's attention towards me. That's when the music starts.

 _Feeling used_

 _But I'm_

 _Still missing you_

 _And I can't_

 _See the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss_

 _Against my lips_

 _And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you_

 _S_ tacie has her eyes locked with mine as I continue singing the song and as much as I try to I can't tear my eyes from her, I can't even blink. She's got me in a trance that I simply smile and she returns the smile back.

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _I miss you when I can't sleep_

 _Or right after coffee_

 _Or right when I can't eat_

 _I miss you in my front seat_

 _Still got sand in my sweaters_

 _From nights we don't remember_

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _Messed around and got attached to you_

 _Friends can break your heart too,_

 _And I'm always tired but never of you_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

Beca thankfully takes this part as rapping is not my forte, I pull my gaze from Stacie to look back and smile at beca then go back to Stacie.

 _I don't mean no harm_

 _I just wish you were in my arms_

 _Wedding bells were just alarms_

 _Caution tape around my heart_

 _Now all my thoughts and all my feelings are all mixed_

 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_

 _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_

 _I know I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

 _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_

 _When love and trust are gone_

 _I guess this is moving on_

 _Everyone I do right does me wrong_

 _So every lonely night I sing this song_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

At this moment I'm back singing and beca is backing me, I take an opportunity to look at the girls who are watching us both, Chloe has tears streaming down her face and Jessica and Ashley look close to crying too.

 _All alone I watch you watch her_

 _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

 _You don't care you never did_

 _You don't care at all about me_

 _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

 _She is the only thing you ever see_

 _How is it you never notice_

 _That you are slowly killing me_

 _I hate you, I love you,_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

 _I hate you, I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

The song has finished and her people around us are cheering and screaming but I can't move, beca practically pulls me off the stage and back towards the group while I'm just staring at the floor. Terrified as to how she's going to react.

We reach the group and I'm still looking down when a pair of feet join mine and beca nudges me to look up. There they are, the shiny green eyes owned by the one and only Stacie Conrad. The girl who for years I've watched and loved but too scared to face.

'Was that really for me?' She reaches to hold my hand which I flinch and look down but relax the moment I lock eyes with her again.

'Eh, yeah it was... I had to tell you and I hope I didn't ruin anything between us, I just don't want to lose you as my frie-' isn't rambling is stopped by the most amazing feeling of Stacie's lips on mine, she pulls me closer once I begin kissing her back. Our bodies are flush together and it's amazing how we fit together so well. Her arm wrap around my waist as mine go around the back of her neck.

She pulls away in need of some air and rests her head against mine, 'nothing is ruined Aubrey, I like you too... a lot'

'Why didn't you tell me sooner? You're more open than I am' my entire body feels numb, no only because I just kissed Stacie Conrad but she likes me too.

'Because I wanted to see where I stood with you, I would flirt with you and CR to see your reaction. When I saw the way you looked at us, I knew then that you liked me back'

'Again, why didn't you tell me sooner' honestly I'm just confused at this point.

'I wanted it to come from you, like you said I'm more open than you. If I was to spring it on you, you'd probably run for the hills. I wanted you to realise how you felt, to be sure that this is what you wanted. You open your heart in hopes of letting me in Aubrey and that's beautiful' she leans in to kiss me again but I'm quicker.

'Thank you' I can't help but smile at this point, she's brains, beauty and she has a beautiful heart too.

'Girls... erm, we got some more drinks if you care to join us' Chloe calls from the table.

We return to the table hand in hand when Stacie high fives CR and I give beca a hug.

'Thank you'

'For what?' Beca responds

'For pushing me, for helping me and helping me lift weight of my shoulders and show my emotion to the girl I like'

'Don't thank me Aubrey. You helped me get Chloe, i couldn't not help you get your girl!'

We give a sincere smile and return to the group.

 ** _'sometimes you need to get past the point of fear to get what you want'_**

 **The son is I Hate You, I Love You - Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien**


End file.
